


Dribble Drabbles

by safewordisdevilsnare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safewordisdevilsnare/pseuds/safewordisdevilsnare
Summary: dribble[drib-uh l]verb1. to fall or flow in drops or small quantities; trickle.A collection of Dramione drabbles - usually inspired by Tumblr posts - in small quantities, and just when the idea strikes my fancy! Unbeta-d so pardon me if SPaG is awful.





	1. The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All notable characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. This story is for entertainment only and i gain no profit from this (except for happiness - cause Dramione!). 
> 
> A drabble inspired by a conversation i saw on tumblr about The Mirror of Erised. Not canon-compliant and details are placed to fit the situation.

* * *

 

 

Hermione stumbled on the steps while trying hard to keep up with Harry. He knocked frantically on the Head dorms a few minutes ago asking her to accompany him on an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor, leaving the portrait on the door sputtering in indignation. She asked what it was that he was excited about but he just grabbed her hand, dragged her to Merlin knows where, and told her to see for herself. It was a good thing that Draco Malfoy, the Head boy wasn't around or they would have argued again just like little first years. Boys. She'll never understand them. She was able to catch up just as he quietly opened the door to a classroom unknown to her when they heard the voices.

 

"Seriously, why the fuck did you take me here?" Malfoy's clear baritone echoed through the room. It seems he got there first along with his Slytherin minions. They didn't notice their presence and continued their conversation.

 

"Just face the mirror Draco." It was Theo. Pushing him to face a rather familiar mirror she'd read about on Hogwarts: A History.

 

"What's so special about this mirror? I mean if it shows me getting hotter which is impossi-"

 

"Oh just shut up and tell us what you see." Blaise taunted.

 

"Fine! This better be worth leaving the warmth of my room." He slowly turned and faced the enormous glass in front of him and let out a chocked laughter.

 

"Very funny guys. Who enchanted the mirror to make me see Granger and I with a child?" Draco muttered.

 

"That's the Mirror of Erised and cannot be tampered with enchantments." Blaise said nonchalantly.

 

There was snickering and a gasp. The latter came from her. The three heads quickly turned and glanced their way. Malfoy was the first to look away.

 

"The Mirror of.." as if realizing what that meant, the blond's eyes widened, pink staining his pale cheeks. He fled the room in haste as if Dementors were hot on his heels.

 

"Well..that's quite a discovery." Blaise smirked. "Guess I'll be seeing more of you after graduation, Granger." He quietly exited, Theo trailing after him. A quiet conversation and laughter echoing through the corridors followed them.

 

Hermione fidgeted, brows furrowed, and looked at Harry.

 

"Uhm, you wanted to show me something?"


	2. Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation i saw on tumblr, photo on story. Not canon-compliant. Fluff ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All notable characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. This story is for entertainment only and i gain no profit from this (except for happiness - cause Dramione!).

* * *

 

 

"We're leaving Hogwarts in a few days. I can't believe it's almost graduation." Blaise muttered, nursing a butterbeer bottle in his hand while eyeing the crowd. The professors decided to throw a ball before the most awaited event and 5th years and up were invited. On his right was Draco Malfoy, staring pensively at a bushy haired girl just a few feet away from him. Blaise knew of his mate's obsession with the muggleborn chit even though the former denied it time and again.

 

"We might never see some of these folks again you know. If i were you, I'd kiss the one you want most." He smirked when he saw color staining Draco's cheeks. The blond still didn't say anything, fidgeting where he was seated.

 

After a few minutes of utter quiet, Draco suddenly stood up.

 

"Where are you off to?" Blaise asked, trying to rein in his glee. Fucking finally! It seems his best mate already has the courage to make a move.

 

"Where I should have been long ago."

 

Draco trudged on, determined to reach the girl who occupied his dreams for years. Blaise's words kicked him into action. He might never see this witch again. She might, after graduation, finally decide to take notice of her numerous suitors. The only thing that kept her attention off romance was her priorities. School comes first. This will drastically change when she'll finally have the time for other..things.

 

She was almost within reach when a petite witch with a dark hair and hazel eyes suddenly blocked his way.

 

"Astoria."

 

"Yes Draco?" Astoria blushed coyly, eyelashes fluttering as she glanced at the blond's stormy eyes. Draco touched her arm - and gently pushed her away.

 

When she wouldn't budge, he said "Can you move? I'm trying to get to Granger."

 

Her jaw dropped, shock marring her face, making it easier for Draco to move out of the way and continue his stride towards the Hermione.

 

Her back was turned when he reached her. Ever the shy bookworm, she tried to stay out of the festivities while her friends were having a fun time on the dance floor.

 

"Granger."

 

She turned and eyed him curiously, he was staring at her with that soulful grey eyes of his and it was making her nervous. "What do you want Malfoy?"

 

It took a few seconds before he was able to answer, seemingly steeling his resolve. When he spoke, her world came to a screeching halt.

 

"You. I want you."

 

Her lips parted in surprise, eyes widening at his profession. Draco took full advantage, closing the distance between their lips — caressing, nipping, coaxing a response from her.

 

He moved his body closer, one hand plunging into her soft curls and the other gripping her hips, wanting her near.

 

She was warm, sweet..and she was not kissing him back.

 

He stopped.

 

Breathing deeply, Draco tried to compose himself after the blatant rejection. The urge to kiss her again was so strong but his confidence was waning. This wasn't how he had imagined it! Well, if he was being honest, he really didn't know what the outcome would be, but it seems his worst fears were realized when she stayed stiff in his arms.

 

_Merlin's left testicles!_  Just when he thought she also felt the same way with all the stares he'd been getting while he's 'busy' faking his reading time in their common room. Guess his affection was a one-way street. Too bad, that.

 

Easing his hold on her, he was startled when he felt her dainty hands tugging his dress shirt.

 

"Don't you dare stop now, you git."

 

His confidence returned with a vengeance. He smirked and grabbed the witch, making her squeak in surprise.

 

"Never even crossed my mind, Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this before i started my class, wow i just realized how many mistakes i had initially, probably more, YIKES! Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Potter Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting, Draco Malfoy style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All notable characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. This story is for entertainment only and i gain no profit from this (except for happiness - cause Dramione!).
> 
> This is an answer to beachmomma77's prompt post on our Dramione Facebook group!

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you allowed Potterette to leave their spawn here!" Draco whined.

 

He was sprawled on the couch, thoroughly engrossed on a show in Hermione's telly earlier. Draco was just getting into the good part and now he can't focus! The blonde girl they call Khaleesi was riding what looked like a Hungarian Horntail and was speaking in a language he had no knowledge of. Eyes glued to the screen to see the words at the bottom for him to understand what's going on, he was startled out of his concentration when Potter's wife interupted his leisure time with a floo call asking for his girlfriend's help. Hermione, ever the kind and selfless Gryffindor, said yes even though she was swamped with work. A few seconds later, the Potterette arrived in a burst of green flames, all decked out and carrying the Potter sprog. He pressed the red button on the small controller that came with the muggle screen player to halt the show and decided to continue watching once the readhead was out of his way.

 

Seeing Hermione's hands were full, the former she-weasel approached him with raised eyebrows, silently observing like a hawk. Apparently satisfied of what she saw, she raised the baby in her arms, made unintelligible cooing sounds before she gently easing the sprog off her body and into his unwilling arms.

 

"Drop him and I'll transfigure you into a ferret, throw you in a cage, and drop you in the ocean. Got it?"

 

Her motherly stance got him creeped out but not one to be intimated by the Potterette, he just shrugged and cradled the babe.

 

Ha! How hard can it be?

 

_**A few minutes later..** _

 

"Hermione, i swear to Merlin, if Potter Jr. doesn't shut up, I won't be held responsible!"

 

Hermione Granger looked up from her paperwork and saw her boyfriend swaying to an unknown beat trying to get James to sleep, to no avail. She would have helped had she not been in the middle of an important document revision.

 

"Try feeding him with the bottle that Ginny left."

 

Draco rummaged through the baby's things and saw the milk bottle. Prepared to feed the evil-spawn-who's-going-to-break-his-eardrums. He got the shock of his life when tiny fingers shoved the teat of the feeding bottle away from his face and bawled like his life depended on it.

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" He snarled, James cried some more.

 

"Draco! Language!" Hermione reprimanded from where she sat.

 

"Well what else do you want me to do? He won't sleep, he won't eat, and he won't shut up!"

 

"Try singing to him."

 

"What the fuck is your problem." He sang in an odd tune.

 

"Ha ha! Not funny and would you please stop swearing?" Hermione shot back.

 

Chastised, Draco kept mum for a few minutes. That seemed to be all that Hermione needed and she's back to work again, not even bothered in the slightest by the baby's wails. He looked at the sprog, all red in the face, eyes still shedding tears, and snot-filled and Draco gave a resigned sigh.

 

"You'll have to pay for this when you grow up, sproggy." He gave the kid a pointed stare and started humming that introduction song from the show he was watching.

 

The spawn squinted and yawned. A few minutes later, he was out like a light in Draco's arms.

 

Oblivious to Hermione's stare, Draco gently placed the baby in a transfigured cot. When he was sure the sprog was sound asleep, he turned and saw his girlfriend smirking at him, mouthing "i told you".

 

Draco made way to her work table and stole a kiss from the saucy witch who was now grinning from ear to ear.

 

"I demand retribution from all that i have suffered in Potter Jr.'s hands."

 

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, i thought you'd never ask." She winked and pulled Draco in for a much deserved snog.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out the show and the song? Yes, lovelies, that another fandom i love!
> 
> Let me know what you think on the comments!


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All notable characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. This story is for entertainment only and i gain no profit from this (except for happiness - cause Dramione!).
> 
> A drabble inspired by my lonely muse.

It was raining again. Just like all the other days when he was like this. The aching, gnawing feeling, leaving him barely able to function like a normal human being. He touched the window pane, hoping - no, aching to feel the coldness of the rain. Something. Anything. It was better than going through what the people around him dubbed as ‘the phase’. Those were moments when he’s confused and disconcerted. It was a common occurrence and they refuse to give him answers which was quite vexing. He didn’t know how he was able to endure this. Like what he used to be was no more, never to be whole again.

 

He heard a faint knock on the door and a slow creak but he didn’t turn to see who it was. It’s her, he just knew.

 

“Good morning Draco.” She hesitantly said.

 

He clenched his jaw and refused to answer. She shouldn’t call him that! He already told her-

 

“Draco, i know you don’t believe me. I know you wouldn’t listen but if you’d just allow me to-” There was a pause and he thought she already left when she spoke again, her words faintly audible. “I will never grow tired of asking everyday. Please.”

 

He felt a twinge in his heart when he heard her plea. His conscience it seems, was sympathizing with her. The woman kept on coming back no matter how cruelly he threw her out. Why won’t she just cease bugging him altogether after what he did yesterday?

 

“Miss Granger. He isn’t fit to see visitors. You already know this.” A calm and soothing voice echoed in his room, coming from a stout woman who was always there whenever he called.

 

“But Martha-”

 

“Come with me child. Forcing him to talk to you wouldn’t help. This will only leave him agitated and prolong the process.” The woman gently guided this Miss Granger out of the door but before it closed he heard her utter the words that would again, haunt his dreams.

 

“I love you Draco.”

 

The same voice, those same words. He knew those were also said to him, he just can’t remember. Pain shot through his head, an image of a woman’s silhouette appearing in his mind’s eye before he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

 

Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a separate fic. however, i decided to just combine all my drabbles.


	5. Last Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always hated her last name. AU. Fluff and terribly OOC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All notable characters and references to the Wizarding World belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. This story is for entertainment only and i gain no profit from this (except for happiness - cause Dramione!).
> 
> This totally went out of hand at 1000 words, damn it. Drabble my arse! Haha!

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
They have been best friends for two years now and she had been in love with him for half of it, or perhaps more. Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy's pink lips while he spoke. Oh how she wished to bite that lip time and again. He looked sinfully good. Her obsession was getting out of hand and it scared her that she might slip up soon. It might have started when he joined her and the other 8th years in the library studying for their last year at Hogwarts, she wasn't sure, really.

  
  
Only a few students in their year came back. Four from Ravenclaw, five from Hufflepuff, three from Slytherin, and three from her house including herself. She was the only one from the Golden Trio who came back, however. Harry and Ron jumped at the chance of being Aurors immediately without finishing their NEWTs. It was disconcerting at first, being without her best friends but she took advantage of her alone time and the fact that she didn't have to worry if the two of them weren't doing their assignments or studying for the upcoming NEWTs. All was indeed well..up until that one night that he approached her. That night changed her life.

  
  
She was up late, studying as usual when she noticed someone was standing in front of her table in the library.

  
  
Malfoy was there, fidgeting and unable to look her in eye and the silence unnerved her. He made sure to stay out of her way for two months, she didn't even heard the slur he usually liked to throw her way, why bother approaching her now?

  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, contempt present in her voice.

  
  
It was clear she still feel disappointed that the Malfoys came out almost unscathed due to their timely defection from Voldemort's army and Narcissa's help but that doesn't mean they aren't guilty about some of the monstrosities that the late Tom Riddle campaigned for. If he was going to be the rotten git that he was before the war, she would not hesitate to hex him six ways from Sunday.

  
  
Silence.

  
  
"What?" Her voice rose along with the uneasiness she felt at his reticence.

  
  
Not being able to take it any longer, she slammed her book shut and tried tidying up until she heard a whisper that made her do double take.

  
  
"What did you say?"

  
  
"I'm sorry."

  
  
His apology caught her off guard. Spurred by her silence, he continued.

  
  
"I'm sorry for all the insults, for wishing death to come to you, for everything. I.." He faltered for a moment, but plowed on, fists clenched on his sides . "I was wrong. All this time, everything i believed in was rubbish. I'm sorry."

  
  
Silence reigned between them and just when she already had the words forming in her head, he turned his back and walked away. Weeks passed after what she dubbed as the 'library incident' and Malfoy avoided her like the plague. Whenever she tried to come near him, he'll walk faster and dodge all of her attempts. Her chance presented itself an evening after her visit to the Ravenclaw tower. She decided to get a book for light reading and was headed back to her room when she saw his head buried in a book, too engrossed in studying that he didn't hear her closing in.

  
  
She stood in front of him just like he did a few weeks back and uttered, "I forgive you" startling him. Her statement was met with silence but instead of waiting for a response, she asked if she can sit with him in which he gave a curt nod. The study sessions became constant after that, forming a tentative friendship. They still argued of course, they wouldn't be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy without the constant bickering. If someone would tell her years ago that she'll be best friends with the rotten, handsome git, she would probably laugh at them and tell them they're crazy. If they told her she would fall in love with him she'd probably think they are off their rocker.

  
  
But she was. Merlin she wanted him with every fiber of her being. His constant touches, innocent they may be, always left her reeling. Yet he didn't know. She can't tell him. That might ruin the friendship they built for years. She had to endure the string of ladies who often propositioned him wherever they went. Who wouldn't, really? He was handsome, rich and now one of the best auror under Harry's supervision. A witch would most likely snag her one of these days and she hoped that one day, her heart can take it.

  
  
She should be happy. She was just promoted as the new head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but here she was, sulking like a kid who didn't get a Christmas present. Pathetic, really. And Draco continued talking, unaware that she zoned out long ago. 

  
"Hermione, i know I look dashing today but you wound me by not paying attention." He quipped.

  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" She blushed and looked away, afraid that her want would be clearly reflected in her eyes.

  
  
"I said, congratulations on your new post." He traced the shiny desk plate on her table. "Though i must be honest, i always hated your last name."

  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, you've been calling me Granger for the past 7 years and i never heard you complaining, mister."

  
  
"I just don't think it suits you. I think you should change it."

  
  
"What a ridiculous thing to say, Draco! And if i do change my last name, what should i use then?" She scoffed.

  
  
"Malfoy." He smirked, placed his hands in his pockets and slowly made to leave.

  
  
**_What? Wait..did he just?_ **

  
  
"HEY! Draco! Get back here you git!" She rushed after him and grabbed his arm before he was able to open the knob. "Did you just propose?" She asked, breathless, heart pounding with excitement.

  
  
"Would you like it to be one?" He edged closer, crowding her and the butterflies in her stomach are now fluttering madly.

  
  
She knew this would inevitably change whatever they have but screw that, this was her only chance and she'd grab it with both hands.

  
  
"Yes. Always." She crossed the distance between them finally finding out what those lips tasted like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, i have no sense of control whatsoever and jumped right into the tumblr plunny! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get the muse back so sorry if it's a bit crappy. Let me know what you think!


End file.
